The Reckoning
The Reckoning is the ninth episode of Season One of the Outlander television series. At its original air date, it was the mid-season premiere after a six-month hiatus. Summary Jamie and the Highlanders rescue Claire from Black Jack Randall. Back at the castle, politics threaten to tear Clan MacKenzie apart and Jamie's scorned lover, Laoghaire, attempts to win him back. Plot Jamie and the others manage to rescue Claire from the hands of Black Jack Randall but Jamie is particularly upset with her for wandering off into the woods and getting caught in the first place. Harsh words are exchanged but Claire is prepared overlook anything he's said - but she isn't quite prepared for the punishment she receives at his hand for disobeying him and putting everyone's life in danger. They return to Castle Leoch where Jamie must explain to Laoghaire MacKenzie how it is he is now married. Colum MacKenzie meanwhile is none too pleased with their return, particularly that they were collecting money for the Jacobites. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie * as Ned Gowan *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie *Stephen Walters as Angus Guest Cast *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie *Annette Badland as Mrs. Fitzgibbons *Lochlann O'Mearain as Horrocks *Aislín McGuckin as Letitia MacKenzie *Finn den Hertog as Willie *Graeme McKnight as Private McGinnis *Liam Carney as Old Alec Production Notes *Preparation for the episode began 6 January 2014Tweet from Richard Clark and ended 7 February 2014.Tweet from director Richard Clark *Filming for block 3 (episodes 9 and 10) began on 10 February 201410 Feb 2014 tweet from Richard Clark and ended on 17 March 2014.17 Mar 2014 tweet from Richard Clark *Richard Clark finished post-production on block 3 on 14 April 2014.14 April 2014 tweet from Richard Clark Trivia *Chapter 22 of Outlander is titled "Reckonings". *This episode marks the first use of Jamie's voice-over in the series, deviating from the original novel which was told exclusively from Claire's point of view. Multimedia Videos Outlander The Series Returns Opening Scene Exclusive STARZ|Clip #1 Outlander Mid-Season Premiere Sneak Peek STARZ|Clip #2 Outlander Jamie is Confronted by Laoghaire in the Midseason Premiere|Clip #3 Outlander Claire - The Story Continues STARZ Outlander Jamie - The Story Continues STARZ Outlander The Married Life STARZ Outlander 4 Droughtlander A Look Ahead STARZ Outlander Love Forces a Person to Choose|Official Trailer for Season 1B Outlander - A Glimpse Ahead - STARZ Outlander The Story Continues STARZ Images |-|Stills= OUT 109-20140313-EM 0026 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140311-EM 0463 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140310-EM 1932 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140310-EM 0939 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140310-EM 0509 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140303-EM 0426 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140303-EM 0387 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140228-EM 0468 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140210-EM 0729 6x4.jpg OUT 109-20140210-EM 0465 6x4.jpg S01E09_Still6.jpg S01E09_Still5.jpg S01E09_Still4.jpg S01E09_Still3.jpg S01E09_Still1.jpg |-|Screencaps= S01E09-Screencap1.jpg S01E09-Screencap2.jpg S01E09-Screencap3.jpg S01E09-Screencap4.jpg S01E09-Screencap5.jpg S01E09-Screencap6.jpg S01E09-Screencap7.jpg S01E09-Screencap8.jpg S01E09-Screencap9.jpg S01E09-Screencap10.jpg S01E09-Screencap11.jpg S01E09-Screencap12.jpg S01E09-Screencap13.jpg S01E09-Screencap14.jpg S01E09-Screencap15.jpg S01E09-Screencap16.jpg S01E09-Screencap17.jpg S01E09-Screencap18.jpg S01E09-Screencap19.jpg S01E09-Screencap20.jpg S01E09-Screencap21.jpg S01E09-Screencap22.jpg S01E09-Screencap23.jpg S01E09-Screencap24.jpg S01E09-Screencap25.jpg S01E09-Screencap26.jpg S01E09-Screencap27.jpg S01E09-Screencap28.jpg S01E09-Screencap29.jpg S01E09-Screencap30.jpg S01E09-Screencap31.jpg S01E09-Screencap32.jpg S01E09-Screencap33.jpg S01E09-Screencap34.jpg S01E09-Screencap35.jpg S01E09-Screencap36.jpg S01E09-Screencap37.jpg S01E09-Screencap38.jpg S01E09-Screencap39.jpg S01E09-Screencap40.jpg S01E09-Screencap41.jpg S01E09-Screencap42.jpg S01E09-Screencap43.jpg S01E09-Screencap44.jpg S01E09-Screencap45.jpg S01E09-Screencap46.jpg S01E09-Screencap47.jpg S01E09-Screencap48.jpg S01E09-Screencap49.jpg S01E09-Screencap50.jpg S01E09-Screencap51.jpg S01E09-Screencap52.jpg S01E09-Screencap53.jpg S01E09-Screencap54.jpg S01E09-Screencap55.jpg S01E09-Screencap56.jpg S01E09-Screencap57.jpg S01E09-Screencap58.jpg S01E09-Screencap59.jpg S01E09-Screencap60.jpg S01E09-Screencap61.jpg S01E09-Screencap62.jpg S01E09-Screencap63.jpg S01E09-Screencap64.jpg S01E09-Screencap65.jpg S01E09-Screencap66.jpg S01E09-Screencap67.jpg S01E09-Screencap68.jpg S01E09-Screencap69.jpg S01E09-Screencap70.jpg S01E09-Screencap71.jpg S01E09-Screencap72.jpg S01E09-Screencap73.jpg S01E09-Screencap74.jpg S01E09-Screencap75.jpg S01E09-Screencap76.jpg S01E09-Screencap77.jpg S01E09-Screencap78.jpg S01E09-Screencap79.jpg S01E09-Screencap80.jpg S01E09-Screencap81.jpg S01E09-Screencap82.jpg S01E09-Screencap83.jpg S01E09-Screencap84.jpg S01E09-Screencap85.jpg S01E09-Screencap86.jpg S01E09-Screencap87.jpg S01E09-Screencap88.jpg S01E09-Screencap89.jpg S01E09-Screencap90.jpg S01E09-Screencap91.jpg S01E09-Screencap92.jpg S01E09-Screencap93.jpg S01E09-Screencap94.jpg S01E09-Screencap95.jpg S01E09-Screencap96.jpg S01E09-Screencap97.jpg S01E09-Screencap98.jpg S01E09-Screencap99.jpg S01E09-Screencap100.jpg S01E09-Screencap101.jpg S01E09-Screencap102.jpg S01E09-Screencap103.jpg S01E09-Screencap104.jpg S01E09-Screencap105.jpg S01E09-Screencap106.jpg S01E09-Screencap107.jpg S01E09-Screencap108.jpg S01E09-Screencap109.jpg S01E09-Screencap110.jpg S01E09-Screencap111.jpg S01E09-Screencap112.jpg S01E09-Screencap113.jpg S01E09-Screencap114.jpg S01E09-Screencap115.jpg S01E09-Screencap116.jpg S01E09-Screencap117.jpg S01E09-Screencap118.jpg S01E09-Screencap119.jpg S01E09-Screencap120.jpg S01E09-Screencap121.jpg S01E09-Screencap122.jpg S01E09-Screencap123.jpg S01E09-Screencap124.jpg S01E09-Screencap125.jpg S01E09-Screencap126.jpg S01E09-Screencap127.jpg S01E09-Screencap128.jpg S01E09-Screencap129.jpg S01E09-Screencap130.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Written by Matthew B. Roberts Category:Directed by Richard Clark Category:59-minute episodes